Music and Moments
by Serendipity-shadowcat
Summary: A few drabbles of Puckleberry fluff


**Its been a good few years since I tried writing fanfic, and this is my first Glee/Puckleberry fanfic. Im throwing myself totally in the deep-end and wrote drabbles to accompany whatever came up on my I-tunes. My music collection is quite varied, so no idea what will come up, so enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee. However much that sucks. **

**Whistle For the Chior - The Fratellies**

They were sat in her hotel room, it was the last night of the trip and they had just won Nationals in NYC of all places. The rest of the group were off celebrating, but Rachel had decided to stay in the room she was sharing with Tina. Puck had come up to see how she was, a nervous friendship had sprung up between them after the events of the past year. She had seemed sad, which seemed so un-Rachel like. He watched her as she looked out over new york, noticing how the lights made her look even more beautiful. He wanted her, not in the 'Neanderthal misogynistic' sense she was constantly berating him about, but he wanted to just hold her and stare into her dark pooling brown eyes. And once he got over the hurt and the pain of everything, he would make her see just how much he wanted her to be his. Even if she was crazy. A girl like her was just irresistible.

**Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon**

It was the fist Glee practise back after spring break. Puck hadn't seen Rachel for any of it, she'd been away with her dad's. Not that he missed her or anything. Just then, the door opened and Puck could not belive what he was seeing. Rachel was wearing a ridiculously short skirt as always, but her conservative shirts had given way to a stupidly tight tank top that showed off all her curves. He smiled at her appreciatively, impure thoughts passing through his mind.

**Stay Another Day - East 17**

Rachel had just finished packing for her move to Julliard the next day when she felt a presence behind her. "Hi Noah" she said softly.

"Looks like your all packed." Puck stated, a sadness in his voice that didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Yeah I am, finally. What are you doing here anyways? I thought I made it clear that I wanted to say my farewells at the party last night." Rachel replied, her back still towards him.

"I know you did, but I just wanted to say goodbye properly you know. Im gonna miss you like hell. And no-one wears skirts like yours" He smirked, slowly coming closer toward her. He touched her shoulder gently, causing her to turn around slowly. "look, its getting late, you should get some sleep." Puck whispered while pulling her slowly to her bed. Rachel reluctantly laid down next to him, trying to contain the tears that betrayed her feelings. He closed his arms around her as she buried her head in his jersey, while softly running his hands down her back. She fell asleep pretty quickly, Puck watching her sleeping, thinking about all the good times they had shared over the past few months. He was scared as hell about her leaving, not that he had admitted any feelings to her. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he kissed her head and whispered softly into the night "I love you Rachel". He missed the small smile that came to her face.

**Decibel - AC/DC**

"I don't quite see the point of this exercise." Rachel huffed. They were chilling out in pucks room during a quiet afternoon.

"That's cause your taste in music is too small. Now just shut up and listen to the awesome badassness of this" Puck slid a CD into his stereo and a bluesy riff filled the air. It wasn't long before Rachel was subconsciously tapping her hand against her leg to the beat.

"That was ok I suppose, the music and rythym were good but the lyrics were to be desired. But point taken and my horizons have been widened."

Puck smirked at her, "That was just A babe, im taking your horizons all the way to Z!"

**You can get it if you really want - Desmond Dekker**

Puck was trying to study hard for his theory exam. He had taken the plunge and decided to follow Rachel and applied to transfer to Julliard. He told everyone he wanted to go to New York to be a 'badass rockstar'. He wouldn't admit to anyone that it was because he missed a small brown haired girl like crazy. A glint of silver caught his eye. He had told her during one of their late night calls that he was struggling to revise for the test and a couple of days later a CD came through the mail. There was no sender or note enclosed but he knew it was from her. The CD simply said 'I belive in you' accompanied by a gold star. He slid it into the stereo. As he listened he smiled, 'this is gonna be worth the hassle' he thought.

**The Bitch Song - Bowling for Soup**

They had just had their first fight. It was over something small, but they hadn't spoken for a week. Rachel went to her locker to change her books from last lessons to next and found a CD which simply said 'Listen' in a messy scrawl. On her way home from school she played it in the car, smiling at the lyrics, there were spot on as to how their situation currently was. She took a detour and pulled up outside his house. Knocking the door, Puck quickly answered. "Im sorry. And thank you. I guess that's 'B' taken care of" she said with a smile before giving him the biggest hug her small frame could manage.


End file.
